How Lilies Bloom
by This.Is.A.Part.Of.Me
Summary: I was just a normal teenage girl with a regular life until I met a certain red head. The moment I stepped in to Japan I knew everything had changed. I never knew how much work it would take to save the world, but with ambition and new friends anything is possible. K/OC Based off of the story line so I'll try not to butcher it. Enjoy! :) Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal hot summer day in the little town of Port St. Joe Florida. Kids were playing outside, people were mowing grass, or just relaxing by a pool. Everyone was enjoying the nice sunny day. All except me anyway. Normally this kind of weather is my thing but today I wish it were cold and raining. Instead of relaxing or hanging with my friends I'm stuck helping my dad with his garden. I love my dad I really do. I just hate gardening. Especially when sticky sweat is running down my face and I can barely breathe from the Florida humidity. I keep looking hopefully up at the clouds willing it to rain at least a drop on my head. Unfortunately for me the clouds were moving away and it was becoming even hotter.

"How much longer do we have to do this?"

"Lily, when you leave we aren't going to get to do this anymore."

"Hurray!"

"Don't you want time with me at all?"

"Of course I do just not doing this."

"Gardening is relaxing and fun. Here plant this flower."

I wanted to scream. I did not find this relaxing in any sort of way. The whole time I was planting I was praying to God that whoever I end up marrying will not like gardening.

"Okay can we stop now?"

"If you stop complaining I'll take you for ice cream later."

The heat was what made me agree.

Finally at about 4 in the afternoon my dad quit. We went inside and I wanted to drink a whole gallon of water. Knowing that wouldn't be healthy I just settled for a single glass. We both sat on the counter in silence until my dad started talking about gardening. I rolled my eyes but listened to what he had to say anyway.

"I know you hate gardening, but there is a reason I make you do it every summer. Other than to spend quality time with me that is."

"Why?"

"Because it's good for you."

I rolled my eyes at him again. I should've guessed he'd give me some vague answer. I looked over at him waiting to see if he'd go on this time.

"You know what happens when you plant seeds right?"

"Yea plants grow"

"Right but they need caring for along the way. Then when you've enough work for them the flowers and vegetables bloom. It's the same way in life. When you put in enough effort and really try, your life can become something beautiful. Much like a flower only better. I love you Lily and I know you're going to turn into an outstanding woman. You have so much for you. Just work hard and you will be great at whatever you do."

I couldn't help but smile. I never liked it much when he used things like gardening as metaphors, but this time it was special. He saw my true potential and I knew I wouldn't let him down. I would work hard and be something he would be proud of.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too my flower. Let's go get that ice cream."

I jumped off that stool and ran to the door faster than ever. I was passed ready to get ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't matter that my dad used gardening to teach me about hard work. I still hated it and was glad when it was over. What I wasn't glad for was leaving my dad to go to London. I loved my school and I missed my friends but I hated leaving home. I always dreamed about just picking up my school and friends and moving them all to Florida. I didn't like London much. It was too cold and rainy, but I went for the education. I think it was one of the best decisions my mom made, regardless of how much I hated the weather.

I hugged both of my parents and got on the plane toward London. I began to cry as I always did as soon as the plane left the ground. I tried to think of positives during this time. I would miss hurricane season and I would see my friends. Those were the thoughts that usually came up as I put in my earbuds and turned the music up on my iPod. I played some games on my iPod touch and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to see I made it to London. I got off the plane and ran to my friend Mandy. She was my best friend and was always there at the airport.

"You're a little later than usual this year."

"I know my dad insisted I watch the flowers bloom. You know how he is about gardening."

"Yea I know. Let's go my parents are waiting in the car."

I never liked Mandy's parents. They were control freaks about everything. Even when I came over they tried to control the things I did. I usually just put up with it for Mandy's sake. We got in the car and I could already see her mom glaring at what I was wearing. I should've know better then to choose this. I was wearing dark blue jeans, grey vans, and worst of all a hot pink surfing hoodie. I knew her mom didn't like bright colors but I just wasn't thinking about her when the plane took off. She would make me change as soon as I got to her house.

"How was your trip?"

"It was alright. I slept through most of it."

"Good you should be nice and rested up then."

I didn't like the sound of that. I had a feeling I was going to be doing some kind of chore all night. And unfortunately I was right. As soon as we pulled up to the huge mansion she pulled me to the back yard and told me to mow the grass. They had like 10 acres of land so I would be at it all night. She walked inside and left me standing outside. I glared at the closed door and walked to the shed where the lawn mower was. I knew if I didn't do it she would call my parents and tell them I was misbehaving. Besides I wanted to stay best friends with Mandy so I tried to be on my best behavior around her parents.

It was about midnight when I finished mowing the grass. I tiptoed inside and up to my usual room to take a shower. We would leave tomorrow for school and I did not want to go smelling like sweat and grass. I managed to make it into the shower and to bed without waking up the monster. At least I thought I got off the hook. I was awoken by the sound of broken glass. I looked around and saw Mrs. Monster she had thrown a drinking glass across the room. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6 a.m. We didn't have to leave until 10.

"I want you to pack make breakfast and pack both yours and Mandy's bags."

She turned to leave but stopped.

"Oh yea and clean up that mess on the wall."

I reasoned with myself. It's only a few hours until the torture is over. I went and cleaned up the glass then started on breakfast. I wasn't sure what to fix since I had never cooked in my life. I decided to make some eggs. I had watched my mom cook eggs before and had a pretty good idea on how to do it. I also mad toast and set it all on the table. I ate and went to pack our bags. Mine was easy since I'd only been there a day. Mandy's on the other hand was impossible. She wanted to keep everything. I understood her to an extent but at the same time if she wasn't ready I would be in trouble.

"Mandy you have to make up your mind."

"I know, I know it's just so hard."

"Hurry or I'm going to pick for you."

She sighed and picked the dark blue dress. I really didn't see the big deal. She didn't own a lot of colors so she didn't have many color choices to choose from. The only choices she had were what style to choose from, and even that was limited. It was stuck up rich girl or stuck up rich girl.

Finally Mandy was all packed it was about 9:40 and we were ready to go. Mandy's mom made me go change before we left. Again I should've known better. I took off my blue heels and replaced them with my black heeled boots. I also needed to change my blue v-neck. I chose a plain black button up. I picked up my bags and walked downstairs. The monster looked me over then walked to the door and out to the car. I guess I met her approval I couldn't really tell.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up to the school and I was the first to get out. Mandy was not far behind me. As soon as her parents pulled away we ran up to the school to meet our other friends. We went to our dormitory and found Penny but the others apparently hadn't shown up yet. We started to get settled in when Jess and Jennifer showed up. We all greeted them with a hug and continued to unpack. At eight we had a meeting so we needed to be ready by then.

At 7:45 we walked to the gathering hall. We talked about our summers and listened to Penny complain about her cat. I had always liked her cat but only because I was the only one it never attacked. No one understood this since I had two dogs at my house. We sat down in a row and continued to swap stories until 8:00.

"Alright everyone settle down! I have a big announcement for you."

Everyone nearly immediately when quiet.

"This year we are going to have a project. It's not a normal project and it will be a long one. I am going to pick 16 students to go to a different country for a learning experience. You will go to school in that country and you will live in an apartment provided by the school. We have done this several times throughout the history of this school and each time every person who goes comes away with something life changing. Now when I call your name I want you to stand.

Carrie Bragshot

Amanda Whitford

Brandon Wolf

Mandy Letherby

Harry Williams

Joseph Smith

Lily Adkins

Cassandra Fowler

Jacob Gowon

Miranda Thwatt

Martin Andrews

Abigail Smith

Chloe Stevens

Penny Galloway

Nicholas Colin

Erin Flower

These are the people who are leaving for the year. Those who are not standing may go back to their dormitories."

Everyone but the 16 that were called left. I couldn't believe my name got called. I already lived outside of the country I just didn't understand.

"You 16 have been chosen to go out of the country to learn. I will assign to you the country you will go to and your partner. I chose this year to put you in pairs so you aren't completely thrown to the wolves. I have already gotten your parents consent otherwise you wouldn't have been chosen. Now I will tell you your new country and your partner.

Carrie Bragshot and Mandy Letherby you will be going to Germany.

Brandon Wolf and Joseph Smith you will be in Egypt.

Jacob Gowon and Martin Andrews you will be in the United States.

Lily Adkins and Abigail Smith you with be in Japan

Miranda Thwatt and Penny Galloway you will go to Canada

Nicholas Colin and Harry Williams you will be in India

Chloe Stevens and Cassandra Fowler you will be in Australia

Amanda Whitford and Erin Flower you will be in China

You will get more information later right now you can go to your dormitories and get some sleep. You're dismissed."

The three of us walked to our dormitory in silence. We were going to be separated for a whole year. I just wanted to cry at that moment. Yea we were going to a new country and it would be exciting but we were going to be apart. I didn't want to experience something without my friends. I didn't even know Abigail all that well. I knew she was shy and quiet which is why we never talked. I was loud and obnoxious and loved attention. We were so opposite how could Hansley ever think this was a good idea?


	4. Chapter 4

We had all of our things packed and ready to go. I really hoped this would be the last time I had to pack anything. We were on our way to the airport. We said our goodbyes and got on the plane. Our flight made a few stops but finally after quite a few hours we arrived in Tokyo Japan. Abigail and I hadn't said a word to each other the entire flight. Even now we silently walked to the taxi that was waiting to take us to our apartment. It was smaller than what I was used to. Our house in Port St. Joe wasn't a mansion of any sort but it definitely wasn't small. I walked into the bigger of the two rooms and sat down my bags. I was surprised Abigail didn't fight me for it as Mandy would have. She walked silently into the other room and I instantly felt bad. I walked over to the other room where she was and stood in the doorframe.

"If you want the bigger room you can have it."

"No that's fine I'm used to a smaller room. Besides I have a bigger closet."

She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea but I'm not sure what to eat."

"I thought I saw something that looked like a McDonalds down the street. I could give my Japanese a shot."

"You know Japanese?"

"Not a lot but yea I could figure out how to order probably."

We got ready to leave and went on our way to the restaurant. Truth was I had learned some Japanese when my dad was taking classes. He came home speaking it sometimes and I picked quite a few words from him. I didn't know the language fluently and I had no idea how I would make it through school. I had a feeling Hansley worked that little detail out for us though. She wouldn't really let us come to a country where we couldn't talk would she?

The next morning we got ready for school and left. We got our schedule and headed to our classes. We had separate schedules for the most part so Abigail wasn't in my classes. I felt completely alone. I walked to my first class by myself. I sat down next to a red head. He had soft features and was pretty handsome, I could tell he definitely had some abs underneath his uniform. He looked like the kind of guy I would be into. He looked over at me and I quickly realized I was staring. I decided to make conversation to make it look like I wasn't staring at him.

"What are you reading?"

As soon as I saw it I knew I sounded dumb. It was the same math book in front of me. I cursed his handsome features in the back of my mind. If he wasn't so dang distracting I would have picked a better topic.

"Just our math book. It always helps to study up a bit at the beginning of a school year."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry what is your name? I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I'm Lily Adkins. You?"

"Suichi Minamino"

"Nice to meet you."

We smiled at each other for a minute then stared at the teacher who had just walked in. He was short and balding but had a look of kindness on his face. I knew I liked him before he even said anything.

"Hello everyone. I expect you all had a great summer. I want to take a moment to learn all of your names so go ahead when I point to you. Just tell me your names, what grade you're in and something you like to do."

He pointed at a boy across the room from me. I didn't get a chance to memorize all their names, but I managed to get a couple. Finally he pointed at me.

"My name is Lily Adkins. I'm in the 10th grade and I love music."

"Listening to music or playing?"

"Both"

"Well maybe you'd like to participate in the musical this year. Talk to me after class if you would like to."

He moved on from there. I really did want to be in a musical. The thought of performing was exciting to me. I never got stage fright even when I was a little kid. I always liked being on stage, but then again I've always liked attention.

When he was done trying to learn names he told us to take out our notebooks. He wanted us to know what we would be learning and to have the dates of major tests ahead of time. I jotted down what he said was most important and wrote a song when I wasn't taking notes. Writing songs in class got me in trouble quite a bit throughout the years, but what major songwriter didn't write songs in math class?


	5. Chapter 5

After class I did end up meeting with the teacher. He explained when auditions were and the requirements. I had a week to prepare the whole thing, but I wasn't really nervous. I walked out of the class and toward my next class. I could barely read my schedule so I wasn't entirely sure where to go. That's when Suichi walked beside me. I was thrilled.

"Do you need any help finding your way?"

"Uh yea I could use a little help."

He showed me to my next class and told me where to go for the class after. He wasn't in this class with me, but Abigail was. I walked over to the desk next to her.

"How is it so far?"

"It's alright. I just can't understand much."

"Yea I know those lessons last night didn't really do a whole lot."

"You already knew some Japanese so you have it easy."

"Yea some it's still tough. I can barely read my schedule."

We continued to chat some after that but it wasn't long until the bell rang and class began. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Thatch and the class as a Language class. It was for students who needed to learn Japanese. I tried to pay attention in this class more than any of the others. I needed as much help as possible and I was suddenly reminded of my dad. He used to teach me some but most of the time I didn't sit still long enough to learn everything. I missed him a lot.

Once we got through that I made my way to my biology class. Turns out Suichi had that class to and I once again sat next to him. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't want to bug him at the same time so I just took out my notebook and started writing songs instead. I didn't want to be totally annoying on my first day. This time though he initiated the conversation.

"What is that you're writing?"

"I write song lyrics."

"Oh really do you ever sing them?"

"Only in my bedroom where no one can hear how silly they are."

He smiled at my statement and I giggled.

"Do you care if I look at them?"

"As long as you don't think I'm dumb or anything."

"No judgment I promise."

I slid the notebook over so he could read what I was writing. It was a song about a boy I had met in school. We dated for a while but then broke up after he moved away and eventually moved on. It wasn't a sad song really it more described the beginning of our relationship.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's really good."

"Thanks for trying to be nice."

"I'm serious I would love to hear you sing this sometime."

"Yea right you've never even heard me sing how do you know I'm any good."

"I've got a good feeling you can."

I was really starting to like him. Even when the bell rang for classes to begin I couldn't stop smiling. This was only our second time talking but I felt a spark. It couldn't be explained but I just knew he would end up close to me.

I tried to concentrate on the teacher and not Suichi but my mind was terrible about wandering. I didn't care what any therapist said I had to be A.D.D. I couldn't pay attention for anything. The class went by pretty slow being the first day there wasn't much work so it was all listening. When the class let out Suichi walked me to lunch. He also had lunch so we ate together. I quickly discovered not many people sat with him and I wondered why. He seemed like he would have tons of friends, but no one but the two of us sat at the table. What made me so special? Was it just because I was new or was there something I was missing? Either way I was extremely attracted to the mystery that was Suichi Minamino.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't updated I went to Nashville on Wednesday and when I came back yesterday I discovered my internet was down. I wrote these next two chapters at like 1 am so that's what happened if they suck. Editing will happen later, I just want to get the story out before I lose my ideas. Enjoy! :)_

Everyday was so redundant. It was very similar to London, only this time I didn't mind it nearly as much. I would get up, get breakfast, go to school, stare at Suichi, doodle on my notes, daydream about Suichi, go to lunch, talk to Suichi, go to my next few classes and stare some more at Suichi, go back to my shared apartment and dream about Suichi at night. I was Suichi crazy at this point. I'd been crazy about boys before but I'd never been bitten by the love bug like this. Everything about him was just so amazing to me. I just wished I could be as flawless as him, but I knew I would never make the cut. He had perfect long red hair and mine was just a dark brown. He had amazing green eyes that I often got lost in and mine were ordinarily blue. He had a perfectly smooth face and mine always seemed to have a volcano of a zit on it. In fact, I was so imperfect I wasn't even sure why he hung out with me. I didn't complain or voice any of this I was perfectly happy being with him even if it was as friends.

"Would you like to hang out after school with me today?"

I thought I just died and gone to heaven.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"I thought since you were my friend it would be appropriate if you met my mother."

"Yea sure I would like that."

I couldn't wait to leave school. I sat through my last class of the day. Time just didn't want to move when I wanted it to. I was way to anxious to sit still. I drove the girl behind me crazy with my chatter along with the teacher. She had to call me out quite a few times before I finally quit. After what felt like four hours the bell finally rang. I practically ran out of the classroom I slowed down only to pause at my locker. I tried to walk a little slower as I thought of how awkward I could make it if I showed up before he did. I finally made it to the front of the school to see him standing there waiting for me. We walked together down a street I didn't recognize. We made some small talk about London and came to a stop. I looked around to see we were at a hospital. I gave him a confused look and he told me his mother had been in the hospital for a while.

"I've told her about you so now she wants to meet you."

I nodded my head in understanding and squealed in the back of my mind at the thought of him talking about me. He smiled softly at me before we went in. I followed him to the room his mother was in. I was a little nervous about being in a hospital. The thought of being in one nearly made me sick. Even if I was with Suichi I still didn't want to be here. I knew that it would make him happy though so I went with him anyway.

"Hello Suichi, is this the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yes mother"

"Oh she's pretty."

I smiled at her and blushed faintly.

"Thank you."

"It's Lily right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where are you from again?"

"Florida, USA"

"And you're going to school in London right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I've been to London. It's a nice place, but I didn't like the rain much."

Suddenly she coughed a lot and I nearly burst into tears. She was so nice it just didn't seem fair for her to be locked up here. The thought of it brought back terrible memories and once again I had to fight back tears. Suichi must have sensed this because as soon as his mother quit coughing he told her goodbye and we left. As soon as we left the hospital I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just walked in silence hoping that he wouldn't notice the tears streaming down my face. To my dismay he did.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

Suddenly he stopped and hugged me. I'd wanted him to hug me but not out of comfort. I hated comforting hugs they always made me cry even more. We just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk. He didn't say anything just hugged me tightly. I knew I would have to tell him why I reacted the way I did. He was officially close enough to know something really personal.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Gimei for giving me advice. I took it and changed a few things around. I think it fits better! :)_

He walked me home and I asked him to come in. I knew he was curious about me now so I figured I had to tell him some of my past. I offered him something to eat and drink. He politely declined and took a seat on the couch. Abigail seemed to be out with some new friends she'd made so I had the house to myself for the time being. I sat down next to Suichi and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that."

"It's alright."

We sat in silence for a minute before I sighed.

"I have had many experiences in the hospital, and none of them ended very well. My little brother Haden died of cancer, and my older brother died from a car crash. I remember seeing them both in the hospital and watching them pass away. I can't look at a hospital building without thinking of those haunting memories."

I paused for a moment.

"I'm really sorry about your mom. I hope she gets better soon."

"She will don't worry."

I smiled at him even through the tears that were once again falling down my face. I was very grateful for waterproof mascara at that moment. He pulled me in for another long embrace and tried to comfort me as best as I could. I hugged him back this time and tried to enjoy it more instead of cry the whole time. It seemed to work because soon the tears stopped falling. Unfortunately for me that meant Suichi pulled away too.

"Thank you for taking me to meet your mom. She's really nice."

"She seemed to like you too."

"I hope so."

After that we simply enjoyed each other's company until he stood to leave. I closed the door as he left and went to work on homework. I never had a chance to make it upstairs. My whole living room was spinning before my eyes. I thought I was going to be sick. That's when I saw him. It was Suichi walking out into a field to meet two other guys. Neither of which seemed too friendly. They were talking about a plan they had, but Suichi seemed to back out of the deal.

Suddenly another guy walked into the scene. He looked like he was about my age and said he was a spirit detective. Suichi quickly left the scene and the shorter guy named Hiei seemed to vanish. The other two looked like they were about to fight. It seemed like he wasn't going to win at first but with the help from a girl named Botan he won. Soon after Yusuke won my living room returned to normal. Abigail sitting over me and screaming my name.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. I guess I just hit my head or something."

"You need to go to the hosipital or something."

"No Abby I'm fine really. I have homework to do."

"Okay but if you faint again on me I'm calling 911."

I agreed to that and went upstairs to my room. Instead of working on homework though my mind was filled with thoughts of my vision. I was terrified of what happened. I couldn't even be sure if it was real or not. I googled visions of the future to see if there was a chance it could've been real. There were tons of unrealistic stories, but to any outsider my vision would have seemed unrealistic. I mean how would a teenage boy fight a huge demon? It seemed more impossible every time I thought about it. I wondered if I really had hit my head. I decided to give it a rest at midnight. Things like that just didn't happen… right?

The next day Suichi was absent from school. I was still wondering about my vision. I tried to quit thinking about it but it continued to haunt my thoughts. Once school let out I went straight home and straight back to google. I knew it was stupid to google anything but it wasn't as if there were books on this type of thing. It was about 7 when I felt it again. The room was spinning and I was at the hospital with Suichi and his mom. It looked like she was sleeping, but Suichi was most definitely not.

Suichi went up to the roof of the hospital to meet Yusuke. He had the Forlorn Hope from the previous vision. He promised to give up the Forlorn Hope to Yusuke if he could use it to save his mother. There was a downside to this though. Suichi had to give his life for his mother. Yusuke stepped in though and offered up his own life. The Forlorn Hope spared all of there lives and saved his mother.

Once again I was back in my room on the floor. Thankfully Abigail wasn't over me this time, but now that was the second vision I'd had. I was now completely curious about a certain mysterious red head, and it was clear google could not give me a single answer I was searching for.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the start of the weekend and it was a nice day. I decided to go for a walk instead of research anymore about silly fortune tellers. I was in the middle of the park when I had a third vision. Suichi was going to a warehouse where it looked like a fight was going on. It looked like Yusuke and some other monster I didn't recognize. There was a girl lying on the ground unconscious and the girl I recognized as Botan from the previous vision. Suichi ran up to the monster and got between the two fighters before Yusuke got killed by the beast.

"No!"

I got so scared for him I couldn't help but shout out loud. That's when I saw not only every eye on me but also the blood dripping from Suichi's stomach. I couldn't help it I got sick right there. The sight of blood always made me sick. I was embarrassed but also scared because now the same monster looked at me in a way that told me I was in trouble. He was next to me in a second but instead of him attacking me I threw a punch of my own. I knew it wasn't smart but it was a natural reaction to the situation. I heard a chorus of don'ts but only very quietly. My mind was filled with fear and my flight or fight reaction was already put in motion. Something weird happened though when I punched him. My fist glowed red and the monster was thrown back away from me. I didn't know what to do. Suichi walked over to me out of protection while Yusuke defeated the monster known as Hiei. It didn't look like Hiei at all though and quickly figured out he had changed forms.

Now that Hiei had been defeated and the girl name Keiko was alright, every eye was again on me.

"Where did you come from?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no matter how I would say it, it sounded completely impossible.

"Lily did you follow me here?

I finally found my voice at the thought of being falsely accused.

"N-No, I-I was at the park and I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes of the fight."

"So you came here?"

"I don't know how I got here. I saw you get stabbed and shouted out. The next thing I knew I was here."

Botan spoke up next.

"Are you a demon or something?

"No at least I don't think so."

"I just kinda thought about it and did it."

"Have you ever done anything like that before?"

"Yes I saw my brother die before it happened."

"I think I'm going to take you to see Koenma."

Botan pulled out what looked like an oar and told me to get on it with her. Suichi also decided to come to Spirit World. The way there was silent. I hated flying it didn't seem natural for people to fly. If we were supposed to fly God would have given us wings.

"Are you alright Lily?"

"I don't like to fly."

"Don't worry we'll be there soon."

We made our way to a palace of some sort. I assumed this was the Spirit World I'd heard about from the other day. I was really scared I was about to meet the ruler of Spirit World. I tried as hard as I could to hide the fear on my face. Apparently I wasn't very good at it because Botan and Suichi noticed anyway.

"Don't worry Koenma is harmless as long as you don't make fun of him."

I smiled at her. She was so bubbly and chatty she reminded me of myself. I decided I'd liked her immediately. We walked to a room that seemed to be empty until a toddler turned around in the only chair in the room.

"I guess Yusuke succeeded then?"

Botan said yes and put the three items on his desk.

"Good. Who is this?"

"This is Lily Adkins. She seems to have some kind of untapped energy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well explain what happened Lily."

Suddenly I didn't want to be the center of attention anymore. I took in a deep breath and let it out again before I started.

I explained all three visions, teleporting, and punching a demon in the face without dying.

"You said there was another incident like this?"

"Yes I saw my brother die before he did."

"Hmm. I think it would be best for you to see a psychic named Genkai. She will help you with your abilities until we can find an answer to this."

Shortly after this answer he gave me a way to get there and sent me home with Botan. She told me I'd know why this was happening shortly. She also said that I should be on guard in case any demons came after me before I could see Genkai. I was scared, but I was more than ready for the adventure. I guess Hansley did know what she was talking about. I knew I would never return to London the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. Suichi was as nice as ever. He seemed to act as if nothing had happened between us. At least until the day before I had to go to Genkai's. He walked me home as he usually did. I invited him inside and he stayed to chat for a few minutes. I still had no idea what he saw in me. I was just glad to have a friend in this foreign land.

"I wanted to ask you how you're doing?"

"I'm fine."

"I mean as far as visions go."

"I haven't had anymore if that's what you mean."

"Okay, I'm glad you don't think differently of me now."

"It is a little different now, but I don't want our friendship to change because of it."

"No I don't either. Are you going to be alright tomorrow?"

"I guess we'll find out right?"

"Call me when you get there okay?"

"Okay I will."

He stayed a while longer after that but then left. Now I was nervous. I was supposed to leave first thing tomorrow and with every move I made I wanted to turn back time and go to math class again. Unfortunately I didn't have a time machine or one of those little time turners from Harry Potter, so I was forced to walk down the hallway. All too soon it was morning and I was walking towards the train that was to take me out of town towards Genkai. Every thought of getting out of it had crossed my mind, but I figured for my own sake I should go. After all I was at least a little curious as to why I had enough strength to push back a demon.

The train stopped and I knew this was my stop. I got off the platform and noticed I was the only one who got off here. In fact, it looked like I was the only person in this entire area. If I didn't know any better I would've thought I was being punk'd, but I did know better so I followed the map Botan had given me. It seemed to take forever to get to the temple I was nearly exhausted by the time I got there. I noticed there were tons of others who were here to see Genkai. Once again I felt nervous. I thought it was only going to be me and her, but instead it was me and about 30 others. Now if I made a fool out of myself she wouldn't be the only one to know.

I looked around to see if I recognized anyone and so far I didn't. I was grateful for that at least no one knew me by name. That was when I saw him. It was Yusuke Uramishi talking to a taller red headed guy I didn't know. I was curious so I decided to walk over to them.

"Hey, it's Yusuke right?"

"Yea"

"I don't know if you remember me I'm Lily."

"Oh right Kurama's girlfriend."

That's when the red head chimed in.

"Hey there cutie. I'm Kuwabara the toughest guy at_"

"No sense in lying Kuwabara."

They started to fight and I decided my best plan of action would be to walk away. It would be just my luck to end up involved somehow and I would be in trouble again.

It took a few minutes but finally she showed. Genkai appeared from inside the temple or at least I assumed it was her. Some douche next to me announced it was her and was shushing me. I wasn't even saying anything but like I said he was a douche.

"For your first test we will draw lots!"

I frowned now I was sure I was being punk'd, or this was some seriously wacked up dream I was having from watching way too much television. I hoped for the ladder I didn't feel like being made to look like a fool. I did that enough on my own anyway.

"Everyone is to come up here and draw lots from the vase."

I got in line behind Kuwabara, and he started to chat me up. I didn't mind I liked talking especially when I was nervous. While he was saying something about energy I couldn't help but notice how much taller than me he was. I felt kinda short standing next to him and that really didn't happen often. I was about 5'9" and he towered over me. It felt strange. I mean yea guys were taller but they didn't usually make me feel so short. I realized we were at the front of the line when Kuwabara snapped me out of my thought process. He apparently had made a joke about the drawing and went to draw himself.

I was next now I knew why I was thinking of height. I was terribly nervous. I noticed as I grabbed a piece of paper from the vase Genkai was eyeing me carefully. I smiled at her as I turned to walk away she of course didn't smile back but continued to watch me. I felt eyes on me all the way to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. I didn't understand why though. Did she recognize me? If so from where and how? This had been my first time to Japan and I know I hadn't seen her before since I'd been here. I was so completely confused… again.


	10. Chapter 10

_I realize Kurama hasn't appeared in a while but he will soon. Also I should probably once again say I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I'm even using some words from the manga that aren't mine. Just had to put that out there before I got sued or something. Enjoy! :)_

"Everyone open up your lots and see if you've got a red piece of paper. If you do it means you've been chosen and you've passed the first test."

I looked around at the others who had already opened theirs. I wondered what kind of test this was. This famous psychic was making us draw lots just to get rid of some of the crowd. It didn't make sense to me why some were chosen and others weren't. I really hoped she would explain her reasoning before once again my curiosity got the better of me.

Carefully I opened my lot to reveal it was red. I looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara to see theirs was also red. The three of us had all past the first test, but why and how? It just didn't seem fair from what I could tell, and those that weren't chosen began to get mad from the unfairness of it. They began to question and demand answers. Most of them weren't too kind about it either. Genkai didn't seem scared though, in fact she smarted off to them instead. They were all furious at her pitiful answer I was afraid they might hurt her. Two of them started to attack her, and even Yusuke realized this probably wasn't going to end well for Genkai. Instead of her getting beaten to death though, the men flew back. From what I saw she didn't touch them, but she gave off a certain energy. These weren't small guys either, they were huge. That was something I wanted to learn how to do.

"Quit standing there like fools and follow me!"

The three of us hesitated but soon followed as we were told. I think we were all thoroughly interested now. That's when I heard a yelp from Yusuke and a small blast as if something broke. His watch was smoking I fought back the urge to laugh at his surprised face. He hid his surprise quickly and began looking around as if he was suspicious of someone. I guess that was part of being spirit detective. I shrugged it off and continued to follow Genkai. There were still quite a few of us left, but I figured some would be eliminated shortly. We all followed her into what looked like an arcade. Once again the confusion and nerves hit. I was terrible at arcade games. The only arcade games I've ever been good at were DDR and Guitar Hero, and it didn't look like either of those games were in here.

"These aren't normal arcade games. They're machines that investigate your true powers. Without Rei abilities you cannot get a high score in any game."

She then went into detail about what each game does.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors determines your telepathic abilities. You only get 15 rounds and you need to win 10 to pass. The punching game determines one's agility. Only three punches are allowed, and karaoke is specifically designed to determine one's spirit flow. You get one challenge only and you need 70 points to pass. The other games are for my own interest. You need to pass two of the three games to pass."

It seemed as if she was done. The crowd went over to the punching game. A big muscle guy went and tried it first. He didn't get a very high score at all, which meant I wasn't going to either. I almost didn't even want to try. Even with so called reiki there was no way I was tougher than that guy. Kuwabara walked up and tried it next. He scored a lot higher than the other guy. Yusuke tried it after him, they seemed to be in some sort of competition. I hoped that would distract them from seeing my pathetic scores. After Yusuke scored higher than even Kuwabara it was my turn. Everyone was watching me and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. My arm felt like a brick was on it. I just didn't want to lift it, but I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and punched the machine as hard as I could. I heard Genkai yell pass and I looked up to see my score was just a few points above Kuwabara's. My mouth about dropped to the floor. How did I do that? How in the heck was my score above that muscle man? How was it above Kuwabara's? Whatever it was it felt good to have some power. I felt kinda like wonder woman or something. I walked over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara was with a smile on my face. Both of them were just staring at me.

The three of us went over to rock paper scissors. Kuwabara was the victor that time I was again second and Yusuke last. Karaoke was the last thing to do and I beat them both but I wasn't the highest out of everyone. I certainly sounded the best though. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who knew how to sing.

After about 10 of us were eliminated from both tests we stepped outside into some kind of forest. If surviving the forest was the test I was nearly certain I would succeed. My family often went camping in the fall. Our version of camping though wasn't with a tent and an RV. We were taught how to survive and how to know our way around. I knew how to track someone or something and I was a near expert and hiding myself from people or creatures. For once I wasn't nervous about a test. I praised God for being prepared for once.

"This forest in known as the demonic forest. There are dangerous animals and demons. If you don't have what takes you will probably die. The finish line is a big tree in the front of the forest. Be there in two hours to pass. I won't wait for anyone."

I could sense danger in the forest, but I still wasn't afraid. Others had chickened out and ran, but this was one test I wasn't going to be afraid of. My confidence might end up killing me, but I didn't care. I knew I would make it out of the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara were staying too so if I ran into one of them I would be safe. I felt even more confident now that I had friends going in with me.

"Use your telepathic abilities to avoid danger."

She ran on ahead faster than any old lady I'd ever seen run. In fact she ran faster than most Olympic runners and I for a second wondered if she were really human. Everyone started to run except me. I wasn't about to run straight into a forest I didn't understand. I cautiously walked I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. I found a stick and a few rocks. I put the rocks in my pocket except one. I began to sharpen the end of my stick as I continued to walk. I sensed danger in many directions but there was one path that wasn't so dangerous. After my stick was fairly sharpened I put the extra rock in my pocket and started to slowly jog in the direction of the safest path. I didn't come across many creatures, but the ones I did happen to see didn't seem interested in fighting me. I was grateful for that since I really didn't want to fight them either. It was a little over an hour when I finally made it through the forest untouched. I only saw Genkai and figured I was the only one to make it so far. I sat next to her and intended to wait silently with her.

"I know what you are. In fact I know who you are."

I looked over at her it was obvious I was dying to ask. The question was clear in my eyes.

"What am I?"

"I will give you all the answers you seek if you survive my tests. Even if you don't win I will answer because I think you have a right to know what your body is doing."

"Thank you"

"Don' t thank me. You may not like the answers you get. Besides you still have to survive."

Why wouldn't I like my answers? I figured I could use any powers I got to help people like wonder woman. I was determined to survive, I wanted answers more than I probably should've.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know it's been for ever since I've updated. It's like I died or something lol. I've had a lot of stuff to do like school starting back up and getting a new boyfriend haha. Anyway I have fixed a few things in earlier chapters like 7, 8, and 9... I think. Anyway you should probably read it because it was something major that Gimei has kindly pointed out to me. Thanks for your reviews and following me and just reading my work. Also I know Suichi hasn't been in the past few chapters, but have no fear he will be appearing shortly! Oh yea and once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters or even some of the words I've had Genkai say. I did pull from the manga a lot so I'm making double sure I have my disclaimer! :)_

The last of the group arrived outside of the forest where Genkai told them to be. We waited a moment longer and then went to leave when Genkai said time was up. That's when Yusuke ran up the hill. Apparently he ran straight through the forest and came across a demon territory. Genkai seemed impressed and allowed him to go with them even though she said no one should be late. We followed Genkai as she told us that the next test would be a fighting tournament. We would all be fighting someone else. I was screwed. I didn't know anything about fighting or my powers. I just hoped I wouldn't end up killing myself.

We walked into the big building where the tournament would be taking place and it was dark. I mean the kind of dark that's scary. I couldn't see a thing and feared someone or something might try to grab me. I tried not to run into anyone as we walked in and somehow managed to succeed. Genkai lit a small lanturn and explained that we would be fighting in the dark. We were to use our reiki to see our opponents. She went to put us in pairs but realized she didn't know our names.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

A man with an eye patch started.

"My name is Burashi."

He explained that he specialized in demon slaying.

A shorter guy started next

"I'm Shorin I'm in a nationwide training tour."

I couldn't place it but something wasn't right about him. He looked harmless enough, but I could tell he was lying. I was normally good at that kind of thing. I made a mental note to stay away from him.

They went on introducing themselves until it was down to me Yusuke and Kuwabara. They went before me, so once again all eyes were on me. I was the only female other than Genkai so most everyone's eyes were on me anyway.

"My name is Lily Adkins. I specialize in high school."

I blushed and looked toward the ground. I sounded lame compared to everyone. I'd never even been in a real fight before. I was in way over my head. Turns out I got to go first. Yay me… Not! I walked into the darkness with a guy named Kuroda. He said he killed people and had to kill me too. I really didn't want to fight, but this was how I found what I was looking for. We got ready to fight and before I knew what really happened he was coming at me. I couldn't see him at all, but I felt him trying to attack me. I dodged his moves as best as I could. I kept backing up and soon I was against a wall. I felt a knife cut into my cheek before I could move. He was near I could tell. I felt him toward my left. He was once again about to attack me. This time he intended to kill me. I felt energy in my fist I lifted my fist up and punched him as hard as I could. The blow seemed to knock him out. I walked toward the rest of the group, but was stopped from going any further by Kuroda. I might have been finished, but he was most definitely not. He threw me on the ground and went to stab me with his knife. Before he could I sent a blast of energy his way. This time he was definitely down for good. I practically ran back to the group.

A few of the others went before it was Kuwabara's turn. All we could hear at first was his screams. I began to worry about him. I didn't know him, but I could tell he meant something to Yusuke even if he would never admit it. Finally after what seemed like forever Kuwabara emerged from the darkness. After Kuwabara it was my turn. I was terrified. The nervousness finally came out of me and I started to sweat. I even laughed I was so nervous. Everyone raised an eyebrow at me when I laughed. My opponent began to yell though.

"You think something is funny!"

Of course he had to make a weird face… I burst out in laughter at him. I couldn't help it. When I got nervous everything was funny.

"I'm about to really give you something to laugh about if you don't quit!"

He already did. He was making that same weird face again. It was all scrunched up and kind a looked like one of those little pug dogs. I just couldn't stop laughing at him. This pug looking man was going to be the end of my fate. I was going to go to heaven and tell everyone I died from a man who looked like a pug dog. The whole situation was just laughable until I realized he really would decide my fate. That's when I stopped laughing. Now I wanted to cry as we both walked into the darkness. I felt something evil in the direction we were walking and I wanted nothing more then to turn back.

"You ready to die!"

He came at me and strange enough I could see it. I ducked and he went flying into a wall. I knew he was extremely angry because he was making that face again. Even in the dark I could see it and it made me want to laugh at him more. I knew it wasn't smart though so I tried to hold back. He came at me again and this time instead of ducking I blocked him and sent my own punch his way. He got knocked to the floor, but not for very long. He came back at me with a dagger. I was still weaponless and felt as though I were at a serious disadvantage. I tried to dodge his every move, but discovered I wasn't quite quick enough. I felt the dagger cut my arm. I didn't get a chance to see if it were deep or not. He was still coming at me with it. He kept trying until I was backed up against the wall. This was the end of me now. I would never find my answers or see my parents again. I would never feel the warmth of Florida or be at my math test next week. I wouldn't know what it felt like to kiss a boy or kiss Suichi. His name rang in my head. I couldn't just feel a spark like that from him and then die. I had to see him again. This wasn't going to be the end of me. He swung his dagger at me one last time before the same red appeared from before. I swung at him and without even touching him he flew back against the opposite wall. He fell unconscious and I practically ran back to the rest of the group.

Suichi's face was in my head all through Yusuke's fight. I couldn't tell you what happened there. I just knew he came back alive from his fight. I almost felt bad for spacing out during his fight… almost.


End file.
